


Unexpected

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: IcantbelieveIwrotethis, LMAO, butIhopeitskindacuteatleast, inwhichagirlgetsherperiodinahousefullofvampires, lol, readatyourowncringe, thisiscringe, thiswasTOOfunnytowrite, yeahawkotaco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: Lily woke up one day feeling terrible. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew she felt nauseous. She trecked downstairs as usual to start her daily chores. Her and Arabella started talking.
Kudos: 16





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> WHY did I write this? The world may never know. Anyways give me more suggestions. Should Alcina turn Lily into one of her daughters? Idk I just need more ideas lol. Let me know please if you have any!!

Lily woke up one day feeling terrible. She didn’t know what it was, but she knew she felt nauseous. She trecked downstairs as usual to start her daily chores. Her and Arabella started talking.

“Wait tell me that story again about when you learned triangle proofs.”

“Out of all the stories why that one Arabella! Cmon!”

“Please, just tell me!”

“Fine,” Lily sighed as she reached into the back of the fire place. It was definitely her least favorite thing to clean.

“So after I got so frustrated I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the back of my math teacher’s head.”

Arabella started frantically laughing. “Of course you would do that Lily, if I went to school, I would actually be nice!”

All of the sudden Lily felt sharp pains shooting in her stomach. Arabella started taking sharp inhales. Something her mother taught her to control bloodlust.

“Um Bella are you okay?”

“Y-yeah but why do I smell b-blood?”

“Uh, I don’t know I,” Lily was overcome with fear as she felt something trickle down her leg. Blood.

“Um, I'll get mother?” Arabella asked it as more of a statement, because she felt cravings and did not want to scare Lily.

Lily rushed to the bathroom and pulled down her pants. More blood. She freaked out.

“Honey? Lily are you alright sweetheart?" Alcina new what was happening to Lily, the menstruation cycle. She had hers when she was younger and not a vampire.

“I-uh, I'll be okay,” she squeaked. She didn't know what to do so she took toilet paper and wrapped it around her undergarments. She walked out in more of a run to a room but felt another sharp cramp and clutched her stomach.

“I think you're bleeding, little one,” Alcina said.

“P-please don’t hurt me Alci-“

“I would never my dear. Let me help you. I can control it.” She assured lily and cupped her face.

She walked Lily over to the bathroom and took something out of the closet.

“Do you know what these are, dear?” Alcina gulped trying not to make it awkward.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t know my mother never told me about t-this.”

“You have your period, Lily,” Alcina tried to say softly.

“Here you take it and wrap it around your, you know? I’m sure I don’t have to explain, you’re a very smart girl Lily. I’ll wait outside if you need anything.”

“WHAT IS THAT SMELL I NEED BLOOD THIS INSTANT!” Dani yelled.

“DANIELA NOT NOW!” Alcina chastised her.

Lily walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh, yeah ew, I don’t want that blood.” Daniela walked out.

Lily started laughing but soon the laughs turned into tears. Alcina got up again and laid her down on her bed.

“My-my stomach Alci, I-it hurts.”

“You’re getting cramps sweet girl. Let me get you something to ease it.”

Lily was tossing and turning until the Lady placed a warm washcloth on her stomach.

“Is that better love?” Alcina said sweetly.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry this must be difficult, uh-I don’t know.”

“it’s not my dear Lily. It’s not.”

“Ill leave you alone for now if you need anything just call for me okay?”

“Yeah okay thank you Alci.” Wow, the was awkward. Lily cringed harshly.


End file.
